1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speakers and, more particularly, to a combination speaker enclosure mounting structure, which enables a number of speaker enclosures to be horizontally and/or vertically connected in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular speaker enclosures include square design, rectangular design, as well as spherical design. When linking multiple speaker enclosures, people may simple arrange speaker enclosures in a stack. Further, there are speaker support devices that enable the user to adjust the angular position of the speakers. However, the adjustment is limited to one single direction only.
It is therefore a demand for a combination speaker enclosure mounting structure that enables multiple speaker enclosures to be connected to one another in different directions and freely adjusted to different angular positions.